Rogue One : Requiem pour un ambitieux
by Thor D. O'Neill
Summary: One Shot. Fiction jumelée avec Destins Jumeaux. Lors de ses derniers instants, le Directeur Krennic continue de lutter contre l'inévitable tout en se remémorant la série d'événements qui l'a amené jusqu'à sa fin.


**Rogue One : Requiem pour un ambitieux**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de George Lucas, de Lucasfilm Limited et de The Walt Disney Company.

En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation de son auteur.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est un One Shot. Elle se déroule parallèlement au chapitre 1 de Destins Jumeaux et raconte une fin différente pour Orson Krennic.

* * *

 _-Directeur ! Directeur Krennic !_

Orson ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé sur la plateforme qui se trouvait au sommet de la citadelle. Lorsqu'il chercha à se relever, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule, là où il avait dû être touché par un tir de blaster. Comment oublier cette sensation de brûlure intense à laquelle il avait été sujet par la main même de Lyra Erso des années plus tôt ?

C'était étrange en y pensant. Il avait oublié les visages de centaines de personnes avec qui il avait travaillé mais les traits de l'épouse de Galen ? Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, alors qu'elle était morte depuis treize ans. Ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres mais surtout ses yeux, défiants jusqu'à la fin. Oh, il avait détesté cette femme, qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes – dont sa blessure n'avait été que l'un des moindres en fin de compte – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'admirer, pour sa force de caractère.

S'il s'était autorisé ce genre de faiblesse sentimentale, peut-être qu'il aurait voulu une femme similaire à ses côtés. Hélas, il n'avait jamais bien joué en équipe, pas quand il n'était pas le leader en tout cas.

Cherchant son comlink des yeux, le directeur l'aperçut un peu plus loin, sur la partie à moitié effondrée de la plateforme. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le

 _-Directeur ! Si vous m'entendez, l'étoile noire vient de sortir de l'hyperespace. Il… il est probable qu'elle cible cette installation, je suis sur la plateforme 2 à bord du Pteradon… pardon, de la navette ST 149._

Krennic ne chercha même pas à dissimuler le mépris qu'il ressentait envers le Capitaine Pterro. S'attacher à un vaisseau ? Pire, lui donner un nom ? Croyait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un destroyer impérial ? La navette de classe Delta était un simple moyen de transport, efficace certes mais rien de plus. Le sentimentalisme dont faisait preuve son assistant lui paraissait bien puéril mais Pterro était un assez bon pilote et surtout, un subalterne assez loyal, pour qu'il n'en fasse pas grand cas.

S'étant remis debout tant bien que mal, l'officier rejoignit l'ascenseur et commença la lente descente quand il entendit un bruit assourdissant. La cage d'ascenseur tangua, le faisant cogner son épaule blessée contre l'une des parois en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

L'ascenseur termina malgré tout sa descente et c'est en chancelant que le directeur quitta la cabine, s'appuyant de son bras valide contre le mur pour avancer. Où diable était donc la plateforme 2 ?

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la source de son désarroi : Jyn Erso, la fille de Galen.

Le nom évoqua l'image d'une petite fille de quatre ans, plutôt craintive quand il était présent, lors des quelques visites de courtoisie qu'il avait rendu au couple Erso sur Coruscant. A cette époque, Lyra était déjà méfiante à son égard mais Galen, ah ! Galen lui faisait confiance quand il lui disait que ses recherches serviraient à créer des centrales d'énergie renouvelable pour aider les populations de mondes en développement.

Et puis, le scientifique avait découvert la vérité et s'était enfuit, avec sa femme et sa fille. Il avait mis des années à les retrouver, cachés au beau milieu de nulle part sur un monde agricole dont il avait même oublié le nom.

Lyra était morte ce jour-là, Galen s'était rendu et leur fille s'était avérée introuvable.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé immédiatement mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Le même feu brûlait dans ses yeux, la même défiance.

Lorsqu'il parvint, claudiquant, sur la plateforme numéro 2, sa navette avait déjà décollé. Maudit Pterro ! Si Orson mettait la main sur lui, il lui en coûterait de l'avoir abandonné !

Malheureusement, en voyant la vague de dévastation se répandre à l'horizon, Orson comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le faire. Aucun autre vaisseau présent aux alentours n'était en état de décoller, les dégâts infligés pendant les affrontements récents étaient clairement visibles.

Krennic vivait sans doute ses dernières minutes.

Il pensa à peine au déroulement de sa vie. L'impérial ne regrettait pas les choix qu'il avait faits, que ce soit sa carrière militaire au service de la République puis de l'Empire, son implication dans la création de l'étoile noire, les innombrables vies et mondes qui lui avaient servi de marchepied pour arriver jusqu'à sa position actuelle.

Étrangement, il repensa à une discussion avec Galen, à l'époque où ils étaient encore amis. Erso lui avait proposé de quitter sa carrière militaire pour fonder une entreprise à deux. L'espace d'un instant, Krennic avait imaginé cette aventure entrepreneuriale à deux et un autre avenir s'était superposé à la voie qu'il avait choisie.

C'était une option qu'il avait immédiatement rejetée bien sûr, son choix était fait depuis longtemps mais pendant une seconde, il s'était imaginé en Président-Directeur Général Krennic, de la société Krennic & Erso par exemple, à faire une fortune en rendant commercialement viables les recherches de son ami. Cela n'aurait pas été une existence inconfortable bien sûr, ils auraient pu rapidement devenir très riches mais Orson aurait alors dû dire adieu à ses rêves de pouvoir et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Ses dernières pensées furent d'ailleurs pour Galen, dont il se remémora la silhouette immobile sur Eadu. Pourquoi cet idiot avait-il toujours fait les mauvais choix ? Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à sa famille et à ses principes alors qu'il aurait pu devenir le scientifique le plus célèbre de son époque ? Atteindre une gloire sans commune mesure ?

Orson se tenait debout en regardant l'énorme cataclysme se rapprocher. Il n'était pas assez détaché des événements pour véritablement apprécier l'ironie de périr par la propre arme qu'il avait participé au développement pendant plus de deux décennies.

Comme tout être humain sensé, il avait peur de la mort mais il l'affronterait debout, un air de défiance gravé sur son visage.

Sa dernière pensée avant d'être happé par la vague de destruction fut de songer à quel point ce spectacle, aussi terrifiant fut-il, était magnifique.


End file.
